Retourne toi
by Hagarendrawer
Summary: Cloud se réveille dans le laboratoire aux côtés de Zack, mais son corps ne répond pas. Alors il ne pourra que le suivre et écouter les dernières volontés de son ami. POV Cloud


**Notes de Hagy : Bonjour à tous !! Voici mon projet annoncé pour FFVII Crisis Core. Pas grand chose à dire dessus, à part que j'ai une très grande envie de prendre ma psp et refaire le tour du jeu (mais je sais que si je le fais j'abandonnerai vite parce que mine de rien je le trouve un peu long par moment...)  
********Je ne me suis pas concentré sur la totalité de la dernière partie de Crisis Core, n'ayant pour appui que ma mémoire et la cinématique de fin -_-' J'ose tout de même espérer que cela peut vous satisfaire. Si quelque chose vous déplaît, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (suis là pour apprendre!!)  
Je reconnais que c'est assez "expérimental", j'ai écrit totalement au feeling donc ce texte peut vous paraître être sorti d'un gros foutoir (j'ai nommééé... MON CERVEAU !!)...**

**********Genre : Friendship Angst... Je suppose. POV de Cloud.**

**Résumé : Cloud se réveille dans le laboratoire aux côtés de Zack, mais son corps ne répond pas. Alors il ne pourra qu'écouter les dernières volontés de son ami.**

**Disclaimer : Cloud et Zack sont à Square Enix**

* * *

_Retourne toi_

_

* * *

_

_"Cloud... Tu as réussi"_

C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens après la destruction de Nibelheim par Sephiroth.  
La blessure qu'il m'avait infligée m'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque tu m'avais dit ces mots.

Ma conscience s'éveille, mais je ne me sens pas bien.  
Je vois des formes incertaines, j'entends vaguement des sons... Mais mon système nerveux ne semble capable de faire aucune correspondance entre tout ces signaux.  
Je tousse pour expulser un liquide verdâtre de mes poumons et de ma gorge, puis ma tête se décolle du sol, ainsi que le reste de mon corps.

_Zack ?_

Ton nom ne parvient même pas à franchir mes lèvres. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, ni à penser correctement d'ailleurs. Le moindre élément que j'arrive à percevoir de mes sens meurt en ma mémoire à l'instant même où il était entré. Zack, que nous est il arrivé ?  
J'ai encore l'impression d'être inconscient, tant mon corps et mon esprit sont engourdis.

_..._

Comme le temps me paraît long lorsque je sens ta présence mais que je suis dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec toi.  
Je ne peux même pas te voir lorsque tu ne prends pas le temps de te pencher vers moi.  
Je sens peu à peu mes sens revenir, mais mon corps n'est toujours pas en état de bouger.  
Combien de temps vais je encore passer dans cet état ? En t'étant aussi utile qu'un boulet fermement accroché à ta cheville.  
Je sens le soleil me brûler la peau.  
Zack, où sommes nous ?  
Tu me parles, je t'écoute, mais je ne reçois que des sons dont je n'arrive pas à déterminer le sens. Alors j'espère que mon esprit saura se souvenir de ces sons, pour qu'une fois sur pied, je puisse te répondre.

_"On est amis... Pas vrai?"_

Les secousses du camion dans lequel tu nous as fait monter me ballotent comme un vulgaire pantin désarticulé, sans que je puisse y opposer une quelconque résistance, je dois te faire pitié...  
Mais bientôt les secousses s'arrêtent.  
Sommes nous arrivés là où tu le voulais aller Zack ?  
Tu me fais descendre et m'installe contre une paroi rocheuse.  
Le camion part à toute vitesse. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Zack... Il y a quelque chose... L'air est imprégné d'odeurs qui nous sont connues  
L'odeur de l'acier et de la poudre.  
Je peux aussi entendre des cliquetis métalliques.

_Nous sommes en danger_  
_Zack_  
_Que vas tu faire? _

Petit à petit j'ai l'impression de revivre.  
Autant que possible, je lève les yeux vers toi.  
Je suis fatigué.  
Pas autant que toi qui m'a traîné pendant tout ce temps, je le sais.  
Tu me souris et passes énergiquement la main dans mes cheveux.  
Si je le pouvais je te dirais d'arrêter en retenant ton poignet.  
Mais tu ne l'aurais pas fait et ma main n'a pas autant de force que la tienne, même en temps normal.

_Ne pars pas_

Pourquoi me regardes tu comme si tu n'allais jamais me revoir ?  
Je rassemble mes forces lorsque je te vois te lever.  
Je parviens difficilement à redresser la tête et dans un effort qui me parait surhumain je lève le bras vers toi pour te retenir.  
Mais trop tard...  
Tu me tournes le dos et tu t'éloignes.  
Pourquoi ?  
Zack, n'as tu pas peur ?

_Zack..._

S'il te plait

_Zack._

Je t'en prie

_Zack!_

Par pitié

_ZACK !!_

RETOURNE TOI !!

Mes mots meurent dans ma gorge.  
Mon bras retombe lourdement sur le sol et tu t'éloignes toujours plus.  
Tu disparais de mon champ de vision réduit par mon pitoyable état.  
Zack... Que vas tu faire ?

_Tu ne le fais pas que pour moi,  
n'est ce pas?_

Parce que je ne veux pas le croire.  
Y serais tu arrivé si je n'avais pas été avec toi Zack ?

J'entends des coups de feu, des balles qui ricochent sur ton épée.  
Mais aussi tes cris.  
Tu es épuisé d'avoir fait tout ce chemin.  
Même en sachant cela, tu continues à te battre.

_Tu as réussi, Zack ?_

Je n'entends plus de le son des armes à feu, ni cellui de ton épée qui fend l'air.  
Mais bientôt le silence est brisé par les palmes d'un hélicoptère et des armes qui s'enclenchent.  
Je ne te perçois plus.

_Ne me laisse pas_

Un dernier tir. Puis plus rien...  
La pluie s'est mise à tomber.  
Elle est fraîche et m'aide à me reprendre.  
Ces gouttes me semblent tant être des larmes...

_Attends moi, Zack_

Je me penche sur le côté et me mets à ramper vers toi.  
Chacun de mes mouvements tire atrocement sur mes muscles, mais je veux te rejoindre à tout prix.  
Ce que je vois me glace le sang. Mais je continue d'avancer vers toi malgré tout.  
Zack, pourquoi fallait il que tu subisses une telle chose ?  
Tu baignes dans ton propre sang, ton corps a été transpercé par de nombreuses balles.  
Tu ne bouges pas.  
Tu ne me sens même pas t'approcher.

Zack...?

Enfin, je peux te parler...  
Tu tournes le regard vers moi et tu sembles te tirer brusquement d'un mauvais rêve avant de me sourire.  
Ton visage las et tâché de ton propre sang m'horrifie.

_"Pour nous deux"_

Je t'écoute en silence, car même si je veux encore avoir de l'espoir, je sais que ce sont tes dernières paroles.  
Parles tu de toi et de celui qui t'as donné cette épée ?

_"Tu dois vivre"_

Tu lèves difficilement le bras gauche et m'attires contre ton torse.  
Je perçois à peine les battements de ton coeur.  
Je ferme les yeux, car je ne vois que trop bien que tes blessures t'emporteront.

_"Tu seras mon héritage vivant"_

Ton bras retombe lourdement sur le sol.  
Je me redresse et vois ton sang dégouliner de mes cheveux.  
Zack, dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ce sacrifice uniquement pour me sauver.  
Ton regard se tourne vers ton bras droit.  
Tu tiens toujours fermement ton épée dans ta main.  
Je... t'aurais admiré jusqu'à la fin Zack.

_"Mon honneur, mes rêves, ils sont à toi désormais"_

Tu la lèves vers moi.  
Ai je vraiment le droit de prendre cette épée Zack ?  
Penses tu que je puisse m'en montrer digne ?  
Tu la repousses vers moi, comme si tu n'en voyais plus l'utilité.  
J'ai compris...

Je serai ton héritage vivant

Tu fermes les yeux.  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dois tu t'arrêter ici Zack ?  
Par pitié, ne me laisse pas ici.  
Nous étions si proches. Nous étions presque arrivés à Midgard.  
Tu ne peux pas...

"On est ami... Pas vrai?"

C'est bien... Ce que tu m'as dit n'est ce pas ?  
Oui. Nous sommes amis...  
Tu as été mon meilleur ami Zack.

Merci  
Je n'oublierai pas

La pluie a cessé de tomber.  
Je trouve la force de me redresser, Midgard était si proche...  
Encore une fois mon coeur me fait mal, si mal.  
Mais je ferme les yeux : je ne pleurerai plus.  
Je ferai de mon mieux pour suivre tes pas.

Bonne nuit

Je te tourne le dos et je m'éloigne.  
Je ne peux même pas soulever ton épée...  
Mais je te promets de devenir fort.  
Je saurai manier cette arme qui symbolisent ton honneur et tes rêves  
Je saurai devenir le héros que tu as toujours rêvé d'être.  
Non, finalement... Tu étais ce héros, Zack.  
L'Histoire aura beau ne pas relater tes exploits, pour moi tu es un héros.  
Et le jour où j'aurai réussi à t'égaler, je viendrai te rendre ce cadeau que tu m'as fait.

Au revoir Zack


End file.
